nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Verruckt (Pro-Grief)
Verruckt (Pro-Grief) is a zombies map taking place in Germany. It is a revamped version of the World of War map Verruckt, optimized for Grief mode in the Pro-Grief Pack. "When thinking of World at War maps that would be great in Grief mode, we instantly thought of Verruckt. 4 players, on each side of the map. Sure, you can let your team power through all the doors and turn on the power quickly, but the opposing team is racking up points during your struggle. Or you can just wait for the other team to open the doors instead, but they'll have access to the box and Pack a Punch first. It's an interesting dynamic indeed." - Statement by the Zombies Team at Treyarch Map The map has not changed at all. The graphics have improved, however, and an extra window has been added to the American spawn side of the map, so sharing windows isn't neccessary for those who spawn on that side. Perks American Side The American Side of the map, having more rooms, has more perks. In the spawn room, you'll find Quick Revive as always. Remember that door you could open to get the B.A.R. early? There's more behind it now. PHD Flopper is sitting against the wall in this room. In the hallway with the Thompson and Double Barrelled Shotgun, you'll see Mule Kick, which returns from Black Ops 1 in the same spot. Above the hallway, in the room with the Trench Gun, Vulture Aid is outside on the balcony. In the next room, you can find Speed Cola as always. The bloodied kitchen that you encounter will have two perks sitting there for use - Deadshot Daiquri and Stamin' Up. German Side In the spawn room, Juggernog remains in the spot it's always in. The hallway upstairs has the now revamped Double Tap II against the left wall, next to the MP40. In the next room, with the STG-44 and the toilet to activate the Easter Egg Song is Tombstone Soda. Power Room The Power Room has Electric Cherry to the right of the Mystery Box spawn, with Pack a Punch to the left of the Mystery Box spawn. Wall Weapons Players on the German side will spawn with the Mauser pistol, while players on the American side will spawn with the usual M1911. German Side *Kar98k - 200 points, Spawn Room. *Gewehr 43 - 600 points, Spawn Room. *MP40 - 1200 points, Double Tap Room. *MP7 - 1900 points, Double Tap Room. *MP5 - 1250 points, Double Tap Room. *STG-44 - 1200 points, Easter Egg Song Room. *Bouncing Betty - 1100 points (One Time Only), Easter Egg Song Room. *Semtex - 250 points, Spawn Room and Easter Egg Song Room. American Side *Springfield Rifle - 200 points, Spawn Room. *M1 Garand - 500 points, Spawn Room. *B.A.R. (No Bipod) - 1800 points, B.A.R. Room. *Thompson - 1200 points, Hallway. *Double-Barrelled Shotgun - 1200 points, Hallway. *Trench Gun - 1250 points, Trench Gun Room. *Claymore - 1000 points, Trench Gun Room. *M1A1 Carbine - 1000 points, Trench Gun Room, on the balcony. *B.A.R. (With Bipod) - 2100 points, Trench Gun Room. *Sawed-Off Shotgun - 1200 points, Speed Cola Room. German vs. American Side Comparisons German Side Advantages *Quicker Access to the Power Room. *Better starting pistol. *More powerful and modern wall weapons. *Less doors to open. *Doors cost less. Disadvantages *Not a very wide range of wall weapons. *Less perks. (Although it won't matter really, since the power needs to be turned on.) *Less wall weapons. *More expensive wall weapons. American Side Advantages *Wider range of wall weapons. *Early access to the B.A.R. *More perks. (Although it won't matter really, since the power needs to be turned on.) *Wall weapons are cheaper. Disadvantages *Lackluster starting weapon. *Doors cost more. *Getting to the Power Room takes more time. *Wall weapons aren't as powerful as the German side. Box Weapons *Python *CZ75 *CZ75 Dual Wield *KAP-40 *Nambu *Five-Seven *Five-Seven Dual Wield *B23R *Executioner *MPL *PDW-57 *PM63 *Spectre *PPSH-45 *Vector *MSMC *Chicom CQB *Skorpion *MAC-10 *HAMR *HK21 *RPK *M60 *Browning M2 *DSR-50 *L96A1 *Scavenger *SMAW *RPG *Panzerfaust *M72 LAW *Remington 870 MCS *SPAS-12 *M16 *Commando *Galil *M4A1 *AN-94 *AK-47 *FAMAS *Type 25 *MTAR *SMR *SCAR-H *Ballistic Knife *Crossbow *EMP Grenade *Winter's Howl *Ray Gun *Wunderwaffe DG-2 *Thundergun *Sliquifier *Monkey Bomb *VR-11 *Wave Gun Dual-Wield *Ray Gun Mk. II *Hell's Retreiver Trivia *The large amount of Wonder Weapons is intentional. It allows all 8 players to obtain their own unique Wonder Weapon. The only Wonder Weapons more than one player can possibly obtain are the Ray Gun and Monkey Bomb. *This is the first time the Hell's Retreiver is available from the Mystery Box.